War of the Worlds
by PsychoticAnimeLover
Summary: What happens if you pit nations in a 'friendly competition' against each other ? Madness ensues. Rated T for language, innuendos, and sheer baddasery.
1. Chapter 1

My name is PsychoticAnimeLover, and this is my first fan fiction I've posted on

Please rate and review this story and enjoy it.

* * *

"I'm the first one to arrive huh." Denmark said as he stood in a clearing in the middle of a forest. This was a place for the Nordics to practice and settle out their differences. This is unusual. _Usually Berwald comes first._ He thought. _Well this is a good time for a practice._ He thought again while gripping his axe tighter.

With that thought he raise his axe so that it's if front of him. Slowly he spins the axe around. Slowly the speed rose. He then proceeded to spins the axe around his body. He spun it for so long and so fast the axe was now a blur, as if it was an aura encircling him around him. "Damn I'm good." He shouted out loud.

"Y' l'k l'k' y' c'm' 't fr'm 'br'h'm L'ncl'n : V'mp'r' H'nt'r."

"I hate that movie, Berwald" He shouted while throwing his axe towards him. The axe flew swiftly towards Berwald. It flew to him in a speed that a human couldn't even comprehend.

Luckily, Berwald wasn't human. He is a human personification of Sweden.

Swiftly he catches the axe mid-air. With finesse, he also started to spin the axe around his body and throw it at a tree behind Denmark. The tree didn't stand a chance. It fell down. The axe doesn't stop there though. It embedded itself in a pine tree five meters away.

"D'mn ' 'm g'd." He said smugly.

"Tch. You're just lucky." Denmark said as he walked to grab his axe. "And I came first."

"N' ,h' d'd." Berwald said while pointing to one of the tree top.

"What are you talk-." As he glanced up, a red dot appeared at his left eye.

"Ahhhhhh! My eyes." Tino screamed while clutching at his temporarily blinded eye. Berwald just stood there smiling at Denmark's misfortune. While the figure in the tree laughed loudly.

"Tino komme herned, eller jeg vil hakke træet ned. Det var ikke sjovt." Denmark shouted angrily to the figure above the tree.

'Tino' complied. He climbed down the tree, wearing a white ghillie suit and carried a rifle slung over his back.

"G''d 'n' ,F'nl'nd."

"Why thank you, Swe." Tino replied while chuckling a bit. "You okay Tanska?"

"Yeah, let me show you how 'okay' I am by introducing you with my axe." Denmark's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Whatever you say , Tanska. By the way where's Norway and Iceland? They should have got here by now."

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear ,so they say. Moments after those words left Finland's lips. A flash of light appeared in front of the trio. Two men appeared in front of them. One of them has a blond hair and dull blue eyes. He is holding a staff with a glowing blue orb on top of it, and in his other hand he is holding an old worn leather book.

The other man has a white hair and violet eyes. He is carrying a flamethrower on his back. In the end of the barrel there is a bayonet sticking out of it.

"Y'r' l't'." Berwald said.

"Sorry, I have to pick Iceland up." The blond man said while putting his book in his coat pocket.

"Okay. Remind me again what we are doing here." Denmark said while sitting in the newly created tree stump that Berwald created.

"Oh, right you didn't get the full story." Finland said. "Let me tell you." He coughed a little bit before continuing.

"Since the world has reached a status of utopia, everything is going smoothly. The economy is strengthening. The tensions in the Middle East have disappeared. America has paid some of his debt to China…"

" 'rth'r 'nd Fr'nc's y'll ' l't l'ss" Berwald added.

"That as well. Although I won't say a lot" Tino commented. "Anyway, in the spirit of peace , unity and boredom. We decided to have a military exercise between nations. The majority agree that this is a good option."

"Our boss happy because that is a good diplomacy…" Norway added.

"And we're happy because it's a good tension reducing activity. And who knows, maybe we can solve more than one problem in the world meeting. Got that Tanska?" Tino ended.

"Alright so I'll be the leader. And no objections, okay." Denmark said. "And what weapons have we brought here?" He picked his axe. "I got my axe" He said while putting his axe on his lap. "You, Sweden?"

Berwald didn't speak. He brandished a pole at least one and a half meters long from his coat pocket.

"Alright." Denmark said, completely unfazed of what he just saw. "You, Finland?"

"I brought Simo's rifle and this is" He pointed at his clothes. "his old ghillie suit." He glanced at Norway, silently asking the question.

"My old Magic staff and spell book. I can't wait to fight him." He said enthusiastically."

"And I brought Eyjafjallajökull. Sure it doesn't fit with the Viking theme. But whatever works right?" Iceland said slowly, fearing the wrath of a certain country.

The 'certain country' raises it's axe and glared at him. Berwald also glared at him but less intensely. Silence filled the forest before Tino spoke and said

"Boy, I can't wait to fight the Allied Nations."

"I can't wait to see that boy again." Denmark spoke up.

" 'm'r'c'?" Berwald asked.

"The one and only"

* * *

So what do you think, huh? This is the first arc called "Scandinavian versus The World". I will upload the next chapter tomorrow.

Tino komme herned, eller jeg vil hakke træet ned. Det var ikke sjovt. :Tino come down here, or I will chop the tree down. It was not funny.

If there is any grammar mistake, please forgive me. English is my second language.

And if the translation is wrong, feel free to correct me.

Please rate and review or Denmark will chop your head off.


	2. Preparations of The Allied Force

"Bloody hell, Alfred. Is that your weapon stockpile?" Arthur shouted while pointing an enormous pile of weapon nearby. The American nation was dissembling a M249 at a table.

"Hold on a sec." Alfred muttered. In a flash, he reassembled the gun, checked its sights, and plopped a magazine into it before setting it down at the table. "What were you saying, Arthur?"

"DO you really need to bring all of this here?" Arthur said while sheathing his sword behind his back. "This is only a military exercise. You and Ivan look like you're going to start World War 3." Arthur ranted, glaring at the Russian and his weapon pile. They were preparing to do a military exercise against the Scandinavian in Russia's house. They were scheduled to fight them today. Currently it's seven o'clock in the morning in his armory.

"Well, we both have the same problem. We can't decide what weapon and from which era should we take." Ivan said while sharpening his sickle.

"Thank you, communist bastard." He said while holstering a Desert Eagle in his left shoulder holster.

"Da." Russia said bluntly, ignoring the insult. "By the way, where is Francis? He should have been here with Yao."

"AIIIIYAHHHHHH!"

"Ohohohohohohon~. Come on Yao; let me spread l'Amour with you."

"That is it, aru!"

"Don't point that thing at me." Francis said distressingly. "No, no, no. Not the face, not the face, not the-"

CLANG!

THUD!

Silence filled the armory for awhile. Before Arthur suddenly spoke;

"What in the name of the Queen is happening?"

"Dunno, let see shall we?" Alfred said while opening the door.

"Bloody hell, my eyes. It burns!"

"Whoa, dude, what happened here? Yao, are you okay?" Alfred said with a worrying tone."

Francis is knocked out cold, naked and laying face first with his butt in full view of the rest of the nations. Yao was beside him, holding a wok in his right hand. Arthur was closing his eyes. Alfred stood there, pitying the Frenchman. Russia however, stood there, smiling at the 'interesting' scene.

"I'm fine, Alfred. Just a little surprised." Yao said with a sigh of relief.

"I don't think I can't unsee that image anymore." Arthur said while rubbing his eye." You know what; let's just have a quick breakfast before continuing this." He said exasperatedly. "We have been preparing our weapons for the last three hour or so."

"What about Francis, aru?" The Asian nation glanced at the naked Francis who was still unconscious.

"Do you honestly, really, seriously want to carry a naked Frenchman who could jump on you and spread 'L'amour' to you if you let your guard down just for a second." Arthur said bluntly.

"Alright then, let's take a break, shall we." Alfred said before looking Ivan with his grin. "Ivan, where's the dining room? I'm hungry."

In the dining room, they were surprised how big it is. Or perhaps in the case of America, how many burgers are they. Apparently, Ivan was thoughtful enough to cater different types of foods from all around the world. There are scones, escargots, dumpling, noodles, borschts, caviars, and many more. All set in a table with their countries flag as a table cloth.

"You like it?"

"Ivan, if it weren't for The Cold War. I would have kissed you by now." Alfred said. His saliva was threatening to fall on the floor.

"Hello, Mr. America. Good to see you." Lithuania said near the French table. He was wearing a waiter outfit and was currently setting some champagne and pinot noir on it

"Good to see you to, Toris." He quickly wiped the saliva on his face. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Russia asked me to help him prepare the food for you guys." He explained to Alfred. "Come on, let's eat, shall we?"

The meal was enjoyable enough, every nation silently vowed to eat quietly. Alfred was busy gorging on a pile of what at least has to be one hundred burgers and a large amount of French fries. He at least was polite enough to not make a noise. Toris was serving vodka to Ivan, while the Russian silently eating a bowl of borscht and a side serving of pierogi. Francis, Arthur, and Yao were talking about trade opportunity. Surprisingly, Francis manages not to insult The Englishman for once (Perhaps it has something to with a dagger he points at him if he so much tried to make a snide remark at him.)

After the meal, all of them pack their weapons and loaded them into a helicopter. Toris was piloting the helicopter, while Yao will be the co-pilot. Inside the passanger space, Arthur was sitting next to Francis, while in front of them, Alfred sitting next to Ivan. Normally this seating position would have caused the helicopter to crash. But today, they settled their differences to fight common enemies, The Scandinavians.

"Hey, Arthur." Alfred asked to the smaller nation who was looking outside the window.

"Hm, what is it?"

"How do you think we'll fare against them, you know the Scandinavians?"

"Well….." he seems to be considering something. "I don't know. What about you Francis?" The Frenchmen was sitting next to him

"Personally I think we are facing a formidable opponent. I mean look at the fact that they have visited, settled and pillaged our land," He paused a bit. "Except for China of course, but I won't be surprised that they visited him with dragons."China rolled his eyes in the cockpit, while America was trying his best not to laugh.

"I have the same opinion as Francis though," England looked at America. "Norway can use magic like me, Denmark is Spain if he lives in Scandinavia," France smiled at that comparison. "Tino have stopped Russia in World War 2, and found Alfred" Russia's expression tensed a little bit, reminiscing the time when Simo Hayha sniped an entire platoon that he commanded to destroy Finland's supply line. He survived (obviously), but he was mocked by General Winter for weeks.

"Iceland probably has some hidden depths, and Sweden is the one that found Russia." He glanced out the window before looking back. "We're screwed, aren't we?" As a red smoke build up on the horizon. Toris spoke up, "Gentlemen, if you look outside the cockpit window, there is a red smoke." Every nation does what he said. "That is our meeting point."

In the ground, the Scandinavian heard the helicopter coming towards them. Denmark grinned. This is going to be fun, he thought to himself.

Sorry, I don't upload yesterday. I have been trying to fix this chapter and finishing the next one. But the next one will be the last intro chapter and have a fight scene between a swordfighter and a certain ranged weapon user.

Please review or Russia will beat you to death in your sleep.


	3. Let the Fight Begin

"T'k y' l'ng 'no'gh." Berwald said to Ivan.

"We had a few delays, but we're not late." Ivan replied. The Scandinavian and The Allies were sitting in a meeting room. In front of them, there are two people. They were Vash Zwingli and Lili Zwingli, the representations of Switzerland and Liechtenstein, respectively.

"Alright people let's review the rules of the exercise." Vash said to the nations in front of him.

"Rule number one, don't cross the determined boundaries. Doing so will result in disqualification." Every nation except him was listening intently.

"Rule number two, no outside help whatsoever. There will be cameras set up all over the match area. They can also see supernatural creatures" Looking at Norway and England with his green eyes. They sighed with disappointment.

"Rule number three, there is no such thing as surrendering. Of course, we nations can't die in this area, only seriously injured. So feel free to beat the ever loving s-" He glanced at Lili, who in turn glanced to him as well. "Uhhhh, Santa out of your opponent." Francis snickered at this scene. This resulted Vash to give him a glare that could kill. That immediately stops him.

"Okay now, the last rule. Rule number four." Vash smirked a bit, which unsettle several nations. He suddenly shouts,"Get back to your camp and get your equipment before the camp explodes in fifteen minutes!"

Adrenalin rush filled all nations as they sprinted towards their respective camps. The Scandinavians, who arrived earlier, immediately grabbed their weapons and split up. The Allied Force however, was an entirely different story.

Francis franticly grabbed his weapons a saber with a shield and his favorite assault rifle, FAMAS. He puts the sword in his belt, the rifle on his back and his shield on his hand. It bears the symbol of fleur-de-lis.

Yao was more organized. He, in one instant movement grabbed two Browning Hi-Power handguns and put it in his shoulder holster. He then proceeds to grabbed two hook sword that has been chained together. He tested its weight and sharpness before strapping it on his back.

The Englishman muttered something in Latin. Suddenly his clothes glowed and then replaced by a magnificent white armor. In his right hand, he wields some sort of a grappling hook slash hand guard attachment with a lion head. It has a gem embedded in it. In his left hand he is holding a sword that gleamed in the sun.

"That's the Excalibur, non?" Francis said with a raised eyebrow "Isn't that a bit of overkill, Arthur?"

"Well, we can't exactly take chances with them, can we?" Arthur sheathed the sword in its scabbards.

"Da. He is right." Ivan commented while putting his pipe inside his coat. "America, do you have any plan to make us win this match." He paused before he added. "And please hurry up; this place will explode in five minutes."

Alfred then showed his trademark grin "It's simple; I'll go and take everyone out while you guys just stand in the background, okay?" He received glare from all the countries present. His expression then turned into a smile. "Nah, I'm just messing with you. But seriously…." He cleared his throat before straightening and seriously looking at them. They had rarely seen America this serious before. "England…" He looked at the island nation.

"Yes, Alfred?"

"I need you to keep Norway busy for the rest of us. Can you do that, right?"

"Yes, I can." He smiled at him.

"Alright, now Ivan?"

"Da" The Russian nation replied

"I need you and Yao to keep Finland and Sweden busy." He glanced at Yao, who simply nodded. "And last but not least, Francis?"

"Oui?"

"Do your famous hit and run trick." He said with a smile. Arthur smirked a bit, that sure, while the Frenchman maybe a little cowardly for his taste. He still remembers his old saboteur missions with him. Generally making Ludwig life a living hell. Ahhh, Good times.

"Of course I can"

Alfred smiled before handing him a small bag "Make sure you make as much chaos as possible, okay?" He said with a wink.

"Of course l'Amerique. It is a simple job." He smirked a bit before adding, "By the way, what are you doing?"

"Going after the head honcho, Den-"He wasn't be able to finish his sentence because an automated voice said "Bomb will explode in-"

"Oh bloody hell, run!" The Englishman said, obeying his own order. Everybody except Alfred exited to the front door.

FIVE!

"Remember your objective guys!" Alfred shouted as he ran through the back door.

FOUR!

"Let's go, Yao."

THREE!

"Of course." The Chinese nation replied

TWO!

They were outside the camp before Francis spoke. "Mon Dieu, I forgot my wine stockpile!" He tried to go inside, but he was held by the collar by a certain island nation.

ONE!

"Just let it go, frog!" Arthur snapped. Holding his collar to prevent him from going back to the camp. He didn't want to start the match with a man down.

BOOM!

The explosion gives a shockwave that knock everybody of their feet except for Russia. Ivan smiled at the explosion before giving his hand to Yao.

"Thank you." Yao said while being pulled up by the Russian.

"Your welcome. Now let's go." He and Yao went together to the forest.

"Oh well, at least I still have a bottle with me." Francis sniffed a bit to honor the wine that goes to Liquor Heaven. "See you later, Angleterre." He waved at him before walking out from the burned ruins of the camp.

"Right, guess I'll go this way." Walking towards the opposite direction the Frenchman went.

* * *

In a safe room outside the arena, several nations were watching the battle live. Some of them were Spain, Canada, Japan, Austria, Hungary, the Italy brothers, and the German brothers.

"Oi, Antonio. Want to make a bet?" Prussia asked the Spanish nation while gulping a bottle of beer.

"Sure. Last man standing?" He said without stop looking from the TV. "The loser has to fulfill a request from the winner."

"Deal." Prussia accepted "I think England will win the match. I would have pick Alfred." He paused to open another beer bottle. "But he's a little bit bumbling and clumsy." He received glares from Austria and Hungary. Germany simply rolled his eyes. "What about you, Antonio?"

"I bet on Denmark."

"Because of the axe?" Gilbert smirked.

"Si. Romano, please give me that bowl of tomato?"

"Get it yourself, you lazy bastard." Romano snapped. "It's closer to you, anyway."

Francis was tense, and that is saying something. He was walking carefully, when he suddenly see somebody. His body reflexively crouched behind a tree. He peered outside, to see a man with white hair and carrying some sort of a backpack.

It was Iceland, he thought. Eh, what the hell. I think I'll score the first blood. He thought again as he unsheathed his sword and walking towards Iceland.

Slowly and steadily, watched his step to make sure he stayed silent. He remembered his saboteur training. He was quiet enough to get behind Iceland and prepared to slash him diagonally.

Unfortunately, he wasn't quiet enough.

Just as he is about to make his strike, Iceland turned and parried the attack, a bit stunned but quickly recovered, as he thrust his bayonet forward. Francis quickly sidestepped the attack and exchanged blows with him.

Francis was incredibly skilled in melee fight. Whenever the Icelander gets to close to be dodged, he quickly blocked with his shield and launches a counter attack. Sadly this fight isn't limited to just a melee combat.

Tired to keep dodging and parrying all the time, Iceland turned on his flamethrower. The Frenchman yelped in surprise as the flame melted the snow and burned a nearby tree before starting to head towards him. Francis decided to play it safe and try to attack him from the distance. Flamethrower can't hit this far, right?

Imagine to his surprise when fireballs were launched towards him by the Icelander. How the hell, he thought. Normal flamethrowers don't do that. He manages to dodge them and hid behind one of the tree. "Merde," He cursed under his breath. Time to try another tactic. He sheathed his sword and grabbed the FAMAS. He was ready to launch a counter attack. He leaped out of the cover and tries to shoot Iceland.

The Icelander wasn't there. Francis searched the area and finds nothing. He had a really bad feeling. He then looked up…..

And see the Icelander lunged at him.

This is going to hurt.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. DUN, DUN, DUNNNNN. Anyway, I will post the next chapter tomorrow or so. So I hope you like it.**

**Please review or Poland will like, make Warsaw your capital.**


End file.
